Akatsuki Alarm
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: no spoilers. Yaoi. you've been warned.


Sorry to anyone who has read my story Boo for the third chapter taking so long but I need a little help starting it so its going to be a little while.  
Enjoy the this story in the meantime and let me know what you think.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aah." Pein growled in annoyance as Deidara's scream reached his ears.

"Get back here!" Sasori's yell was right outside his door. Pein climbed out of bed and slammed his door open. He hoped he hit him. To his disappointment Sasori had already chased after Deidara. He glanced around and saw that others were looking out their doors as well.

Pein walked into his room, grabbed his cloak, and walked out into the hall shrugging it on as he went. He was hell bent on getting some sort of revenge. He glanced behind him and saw the others following him.

"Sasori-Dana!" Deidara's scream was shrill scraping along Pein's eardrums like nails on a chalkboard.

Pein halted when he got to the doorway his jaw almost hitting the floor. He watched as Sasori slammed his cock into Deidara's ass causing the blond to toss his head back and scream. Pein caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward it.

Kisame pulled out a camera and stared to take pictures. Tobi gagged and ran the other way. Pein saw Zetsu pull a video camera out of his cloak and start filming. When Itachi turned to him he saw that his lover's eyes were filled with red of his sharingon. Itachi's left eye was twitching.

Pein grunted when the raven launched himself into his arms. Whimpers were escaping the Uchiha so Pein wrapped his arms tighter around him, pulling him away from the sight.

"Oh yeah, these will sell for so much." That was Kakuzu, who was staring at the pictures Kisame had taken. Pein just shook his head and kept walking towards his room.

When Pein reached his room he walked to the bed and sat down with his lover in his lap. Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and sobbed. He was scarred mentally for life. As his crying slowed and stopped he became aware of his surroundings.

He was sitting in Pein's lap and his lover wasn't minding one bit. The redhead's cock was an insistent pressure against his ass. Itachi pulled away and stood, opening his cloak and letting it fall to the ground revealing his naked body.

He walked forward and pushed Pein's off his shoulders, revealing his lover's strained boxers. A smirk formed on the Uchiha's face as he dropped to his knees and put his head in his pierced lover's lap.

Pein moaned as the Uchiha pulled his boxers down, nibbling on bits of exposed flesh as he went. When his boxers were completely gone Itachi kissed his way up Pein's legs till he got to his lover's cock.

A hiss of pleasure escaped the redhead as the sensitives tip was taken into Itachi's mouth. The Uchiha sucked harder puling more of that delicious flesh into his mouth, dancing his tongue over the slit, catching drops of precum.

Pein felt his hips push forward as Itachi deep throated him. He threaded his fingers in the raven's hair and tugged pulling his head up and catching him in a devouring kiss.

As his tongue fought with Itachi's he pulled the raven into his lap. Itachi rocked his hips against his lover's causing them both to gasp as their members rubbed together.

Itachi reached down and grabbed Pein's throbbing cock guiding it to his entrance. He slowly slid himself down that thick appendage until it was in him as far as could make ti without help.

Pein lifted Itachi up before slamming him back down. His hips lifted to meet that downward motion setting their rhythm. The raven repeatedly slammed himself down making Pein hit his prostate on every thrust.

Pein flipped them over until Itachi lay beneath him. He thrust harder and felt his lover's body tensing up under his as Itachi got closer to orgasm. With a cry Itachi came his hot seed spattering his stomach. Pein felt his lover's body clamp down on his cock milking him to orgasm. Pein let out a hoarse groan as he came in Itachi's ass.

When he finished he pulled out and collapsed beside him shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Itachi's voice was indignant.

"You. You just saw Deidara and Sasori fucking, said you were scarred for life mentally then fucked me." Pein collapsed into laughter again. Itachi could feel a smile spreading over his face then he too collapsed into a fit of laughter.

When they finally calmed down Itachi snuggled in close to Pein pulling a blanket over them and fell asleep. Pein laid there staring up at the ceiling wondering how long they would all survive.

END

Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry once more for the delay.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
